noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Tao, Takeo
Their first encounter takes place on the grounds of Ye Ran High School while classes are ongoing inside. Also, a more proper battle takes place in Lukedonia when Rael comes to capture Regis. First Encounter Prologue Rael arrives at Ye Ran to bring back Seira to Lukedonia. He decides to call them out by sending out an aura blast which also subjects the humans in the vicinity to his mind control so he can slip past them unnoticed. However, Rael comes across the special security unit of Ye Ran (Tao, Takeo, and M-21), who were not affected by his power. Battle Summary Rael initially wonders why they were not affected but understands that they're "man-made toys" (modified humans) and shows disgust towards them. M-21 tries to question Rael about his identity and Rael reacts by instantly appearing behind him and stabbing him in the back with his bare hand. Tao tries to attack him but Rael easily evades. He wipes M-21's blood off his hand and declares his intentions of disposing the "dirty" humans. Takeo and Tao consider the situation, thinking of a way to fight without using their weapons as they may hurt the students. Aftermath The fight on the school grounds was interrupted by Regis and Seira's arrival. There is a minor scuffle between Regis and Rael but Seira steps in to stop them both. She asks Rael to leave, who promises to come back to her to hear her response. Second Encounter Prologue Days later, they all meet again in Lukedonia when the trio decides to hitch a ride to follow Frankenstein, Regis and Rai and try to figure out what's happening since it was kept secret from them. Rael hears about intruders in the Forbidden Region of Lukedonia and someone like Regis knocking down the Central Order so he volunteers to capture Regis. On the other hand, the three modified humans offer to help Regis meet his clan leader. Regis and M-21 proceed on their way to the Castle with Tao and Takeo covering their backs. Tao suddenly gives a warning that someone is approaching them at an amazing speed. Just then, Rael appears before them and mocks Regis for working with the modified humans. He also tells Regis about Gejutel being sentenced to eternal sleep. Regis frantically asks for an explanation and shows his confusion which Rael sees as an attempt to feign ignorance. Rael tells him that the Lord has revealed Gejutel's sins. Regis is left standing in shock while thinking only about his leader's fate and becomes an easy target for Rael. Rael is about to hit Regis when he sees from the periphery that M-21's claws coming at him so he easily evades the attack. M-21 covers for Regis and tells him to go ahead and see the truth for himself. He attacks to distract Rael but Regis is still unable to go. Tao urges him to go ahead and assures him that the three would not fail as easily as they did in their previous fight. Battle Summary When M-21 attacks Rael, the attack is easily dodged and Regis screams at M-21 to warn him of the danger behind him. However, Rael is forced to abandon his attack on M-21 in order to dodge Takeo's bullets. Then, M-21 sprints towards him to slash him hard which intimidates Rael slightly. Rael manages to dodge the attack and Regis is surprised by the amazing teamwork from the trio. M-21 urges Regis to go and look for Gejutel, and Regis gratefully leaves the scene. Rael notices a wound on his cheek and becomes enraged with disbelief that he was wounded by the "toys" he is facing. He releases masses of aura to rumble the scene and M-21 sighs with disbelief that he has to face a 'monster'. M-21 lunges towards Rael, who prepares an energy beam. Rael is also surprised by how his opponents are managing to track his movements before they are made and prepare for them. He shoots the beam at M-21 who barely manages to dodge (it still injures him) but he is taken aback by Rael's blistering speed as he rushes towards him with his hand ready to puncture his head. However, Rael notices more bullets flying at him and dodges them, unable to finish off M-21 again. This starts to irritate Rael and Takeo is also kept very busy. Rael then has to dodge a slash from M-21 and more bullets from Takeo almost instantly after one another. Rael starts shouting in anger, demanding Tao and Takeo to reveal themselves. Tao and Takeo communicate with each other, talking about Rael's speed and power putting them at a disadvantage but that his lack of battle experience is helping them hugely. Tao then asks M-21 to start insulting Rael, which is one of his best skills. Although hesitant at first, once he insults Rael for being too loud but never keeping to his words, Rael loses his temper completely and rushes towards M-21, summoning multiple doppelgangers. He decides to ignore the bullets as they are made by humans and therefore probably won't injure him but is proven wrong. Whilst Rael is caught in shock, M-21 spots a golden opportunity to slash him and Rael almost fails to dodge it. Rael then lands in one of Tao's electric zones and all Tao does is press a button to electrocute Rael. M-21 then lunges at Rael, who is unable to move, and wounds him. Rael fumes with anger and draws out his soul weapon, Grandia, to wipe them out. Rael chuckles in joy when he notices M-21's surprise at seeing a soul weapon and even more by his decision to use it against him. Rael says that he will ensure their death as they forced him to take out Grandia in Lukedonia. By swinging the blades in the air, he severely injures M-21. Tao and Takeo are all shocked as Rael's action was an unexpected one and they also realize that he isn't just using a powerful weapon, but that his abilities have increased considerably. Rael easily deflects the bullets and injures M-21 further, who tried a sneak attack from behind. He starts to torture M-21 with joy and this prompts Tao and Takeo to rush to M-21 before he dies. They have nothing to trust other than their enhanced abilities and their new D. Rael tortures M-21, teasing him of his useless power. However, when Rael is about to finish off M-21, Tao shoots his wires at Rael just in time to save M-21. Rael jumps up but Takeo shoots his bullets at him. This still causes no harm to him as he dodges them easily. Rael is amused to see the duo and finds it ridiculous that they took the risk when they could have run away to live for a bit longer. The duo are worried by the state M-21 is in and is also worried about the power of Grandia as well as the fact that their T-2 will not enhance their abilities as much as the previous D. Rael asks them what they are doing and decides to attack first. Rael swings his blades to shoot an energy wave towards them and the two dodge it out of the way. Tao swings his whip from above but Rael dodges out of the way. But then he senses Takeo aiming his gun behind him and reacts quickly to fool Takeo with his speed. Takeo is caught from behind and Rael aims to finish him off until Tao rescues him. Rael dodges Tao's attacks easily and counters with an energy beam. Tao dodges it impressing Rael. Then he sees Takeo behind him and out-paces the bullets to quickly turn around and shoot two massive energy waves at them. The two just manage to dodge the attack and are immensely impressed by the power of soul weapon. Rael is also surprised by how quickly the trio have physically improved since their last encounter. He then becomes disgusted by human actions and lets out masses of aura. Takeo and Tao become even more worried but Rael is interrupted as M-21 slashes him hard from behind, which actually draws blood. Rael becomes enraged to have been injured by a 'toy' but M-21 insists on him not calling them by that name. Rael slashes him with his soul weapon and M-21 collapses on the ground. However, M-21 holds onto Rael's ankle and urges Tao and Takeo to attack him quickly. The two rush towards Rael but are blasted with a massive energy beam. They are unable to block it and also collapse on the ground. Aftermath Rael laughs in triumph and stamps on M-21's hand for attacking him with his 'dirty hand'. Tao and Takeo scream at Rael to stop, but Rael is insulted by hearing commands from 'trash' and kicks Takeo in the face. He learns that Takeo has been the sniper, judging from his usage of guns during their fight and slashes him with Grandia. He then realizes that Tao must be the one to have fooled around with electricity, judging from his usage of wires and slashes him too. The two scream in pain and this amuses Rael. M-21 asks Rael to kill them quickly and stop messing around with them and questions whether he can really be respected as a pure blood Noble. He carries on further to say that Regis is very opposite to him, full of noble pride and would never do anything as 'dirty' as he has done. This angers Rael and he rushes to kill them all. However, Rajak appears behind him, surprising all of them. Rajak asks Rael what he is doing and Rael struggles to find a suitable explanation. He is flustered when Rajak takes note of Grandia. Rajak asks him to explain later, after they have finished off their enemies. Rael is confused as he thinks that he has finished them off but then turns around to see Rai and Frankenstein. This leads to Frankenstein and Rajak's battle. Image Gallery First Encounter Rael at Ye Ran.jpg|Rael arrives at Ye Ran. Ch163.jpg|Rael stabs M-21. Instantaneous attack.jpg|Tao and Takeo are alarmed by Rael's speed. pn03.jpg|He regrets getting "dirty" blood on his hand after impaling M-21. Second Encounter 04.jpg|M-21 struggles against Rael 05.jpg|Rael dodges the trio's attacks Distraction shells.jpg|Rael is frustrated that his movements are predicted Hidden.jpg|Tao supports from background Dopplegangers.jpg|Rael rushes towards M-21 and ignores Takeo's bullets bullet wound.jpg|Rael gets wounded by a bullet. M-21 slashed.png|Rael continuously slashes up M-21 with Grandia. 06.jpg|Rael slams M-21 to the ground. Rajak arrives.png|Rajak arrives. Category:Battles